Realities Collide
by Chardineno
Summary: what happens when a portal, is created by Lysandre. Sucking a trainer into another dimension with the avengers? Lysandre teams up with a legendary, and Ultron. What will happen? Rated T for swearing, and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Alby's Pokémon**

**Greninja male level 54**

**Braviary level 54**

**Jolteon male level 52**

**Tyrantrum male level 53**

**lucario male level 53**

**Pyroar Female level 52**

**Before we started I (sadly) don't own the Avengers that the wonderful Stan Lee created and Pokemon that Satoshi Tajiri who is also wonderful. I only own my OCs and the idea.**

* * *

Somewhere in the Kalos region Lysandre the leader of Team Flare was, opening up a portal from a new dimension. "This portal will bring me the new beautiful world. I have been seeking!" He yelled over the loud whirling noise of the generator. "You will not get away with this you bastard!" Roared a fourteen year old boy(who's name was Alby) with short blonde hair, he was wearing light blue jeans and a black hoodie. A red laser zapped into the clearing of the laboratory, when the laser vanished leaving away a silhouette of skyscraper with STARK on it with glowing blue letters " Pangoro grab the boy and throw him into the portal!" Commanded a nearby scientist. "Shit" replied Alby before he was grabbed by the giant panda Pokémon, and was thrown into portal. The boy disappeared with bright light immediately. Seconds after disappearing the portal vanished consuming the white light. After the light faded away there was nothing left except a smoking and half melted generator.

"You told me it would sustain more 75000 watts of power you idiot!" Spatted Lysandre, at the scientist with the Pangoro. When he saw what left of the generator it was half melted on the right side and engulf in smoke. Somewhere in the other dimension, Alby land face first on the grass. "Ow" he moaned, Alby stood up and slowly and took in his surrounding. Alby seemed to by in a the distance he spied the skyscraper that he saw when the portal was first opened. "This can't be? no am I really in.." Alby whispered dumbfounded. Alby frantically searched through his backpack, finally grasping the comic that he have been looking for, pulling the comic from his bag to examine in the fading light. The title read: The Avengers, he had obtained this the night before choosing his Starter Pokémon. Alby was twelve before setting off into the world of Pokémon. Alby flipped the to the page 21 where he was greeted by the split image of Stark tower only in cartoon form though.

**Six weeks later**

Agent Phil Coulson was checking the local security cameras on the 85th Transverse avenue, when he spotted a red and blue bird that resembled a eagle but it stood like almost two metres tall. Sitting next to the eagle was a cat that looked like a lion, that had a dark brown lion had a orange mane with light yellow strikes that sat in between its ears and flowed behind the creature. Phil couldn't help by noticing how stunning the lion's baby blue eyes were. By what he viewed on the monitor screen that it was breaking into a shop of somesort. The lion opened up its mouth to reveal its sinister looking teeth, which gleamed in the morning sunlight. A red and orange energy source in the shape of a sphere about the size of a tennis ball appeared in the lion's opened jaws. Almost instantly the sphere turned into a beam that looked liked flames hitting the white concrete, making a large hole in the wall. Pedestrians scattered because of the danger of the lion. As for lion simple close its mouth, majestically leaping over the smoking hole its had made. The bird it hovered near the ground patiently as if waiting for something. The lion emerged two minutes later with a plastic bag filled to the brim with a variety of food clutch in its jaws. The lion set the bag down gently on the ground and gazed at the eagle with its sapphire eyes. "Brav" squeaked the bird. Snatching the bag accurately with its beak, taking of with blinding speed to the sky. The bird disappearing from the view of the screen, the lion did the same following its partner passing as a blur of orange. "I think i'm hallucinating but just to be safe..." said Coulson as he rubbed his eyes. "Agent Hill get Fury over here now" he whispered to her. "On it he will right be here in a minute or not" she replied, as she spotted Fury strolling towards them. "What seems to be the problem?" Fury stated in his serious tone.

"This!" Coulson replied as he replayed the video, to the lion breaking into the shop with its breath. He stopped when the bird flew off the screen and the lion following after it. Coulson scanned Fury's facial features, which was a stern expression. "I'll get Stark and the others" Fury responded. "Stark get the team ready there is an attack near Central park. I'll send you the coordinates." he answered into his ear piece. "On it Fury" Tony replied.

**In the Stark tower**

"I've just received a message from Fury that we are needed near Central park." announced Tony. "What for?" asked Steve curiously. "i don't know we will see when we get there" replied Tony shrugging his shoulders,as he put his suit on. "Jarvis play the video Coulson sent to me" Tony asked. As he flew through the air, with Steve following him closely on the ground with his motorcycle, "certainly sir" responded Jarvis. "Wow" replied Tony. after viewing the footage of the unusual creatures. "Is banner down there at the scene already?" asked Steve through his earpiece that communicated to his teammates. "yeah i think so" answered Tony. They arrived ten minutes later at the scene where the eagle and the lion was last seen taking off towards the park. "I'll fly around looking for the eagle,and you find the lion." suggested Tony. Steve simple nodded.

Steve walked gazing at the vibrant colours of spring leaving their mark on the trees. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hint of orange. Steve felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him, He slowly turned around instantly noticing a creature that looked somewhat like a lion, sitting down flicking its tail, glaring at him intimidating. fifteen metres away, steadying himself Steve throw his trusty shield at creature. When the spinning shield was nearly two metres away, Steve heard a voice yelled "Pyroar uses protect!" instantly a light blue dome appeared around the creature, when the shield reached the dome it hit the dome making a loud crack before the shield bounce back towards him. As his shield soared toward him, Steve graphed the shield in midair making it come to a stood there processing what he just saw from the lion. As for the lion it calmly went back to washing its self. Steve was snapped out of his faze when he heard the sound of walking, turning around he saw a boy, coming towards him with a blue and black backpack wearing dark blue jean and a red hoodie and black converse. Naturally Steve thought that the kid wanted a photo with him, or a selfie thats what 'young people' call them. Heck Steve didn't know the difference. So when the boy got closer he was surprised because usually kids were so excited to see Captain America they could hardly speak. (that also goes to adults as well who wouldn't?) Naturally Steve approached the boy "What are doing here? and do you want a selfie?" he asked the boy politely.

"No thanks Captain I'm just here to collect something of mine" replied the boy calmly. "Oh and what's that?" responded Steve with a smile. "The lion" whispered the boy sheepishly. _No surely he can't own the lion its looks to viscous to be owned by a kid_ thought Steve. He looked at the boy's facial expression, from what he could tell he wasn't lying.


	2. The explanation

Steve stood there for 15 seconds not knowing what to make of this "situation" He was brought back into reality when he hears a cough from the boy. The cough was to break the awkward silence between them, "Sorry about causing all this .." Muttered the boy. "Not to worry it's not everyday we have to deal with these things" reassured Captian America. "That reminds me Stark get yourself over here pronto With Banner." Steve directed into his com. "On it capsicle" replied Tony.

They didn't need to wait long. Because Tony landed right in font of the piar, with Bruce clutching onto the back of the suit. "Well that went well" muttered Bruce sarcastically. "What in the name of science do we have here?!" Cried Bruce his eyes wide with excitement, as he spotted the lion."I hate to be a downer here but since I don't know my pop culture, why are you excited?" Asked Steve confused. "Uh that thing over there so happens to be a Pokemon! Pyroar if I'm correct?" Bruce asked excitedly gesturing to the lion. Alby nodded. The others looked dumbfounded, "A What?' Asked Steve. "I'll tell you when we get back to HQ Steve but Alby you better return her to her pokeball" The teen fished out of his pocket a sphere with a half red and white which had black rim separating the colours and in the middle a white button. Alby pushed the button the lion was zapped away into the ball in a red glow.

At S.H.I.E.L.D in Maria office

"So let me get this straight you where trying to stop a man with a portal and landed yourself in New York?" Asked agent Hill. "Yes" replyed Alby quickly "I have proof right here" showing them the comic, all of them gasped, because there was them exactly on the page doing something different, but still them. "Is that enough proof for you agent?" Raising his eyebrow in question. "Yeah that enough your dismissed " Trailed Coulson. Everyone started to head for the door, except for Steve " Yes Rogers?" asked Maria with her usual scowl. "I was wondering if you wanted after work get a coffee?" Steve replied with a smile. "Sure it's been one hell of day" agreed Maria with a smile. They both walked out of the office together.

When everyone was back together, they all stared at Alby and to explain what a Pokémon was. "Now the easiest way I can explain what a Pokémon is, It is a creature that resembles animal and has a type for example..."he stated as he into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball, lightly pressed the middle button a white glow appeared when it had disappeared, in its place was it a yellow sort of dog with an electrifying haircut. "This here is a Jolteon, It is an Electric type, meaning that he can control and attack with electricity I'm not going to show his to you its power indoors because it's too dangerous. I call him electro"

"How can you tell the gender?" Steve asked curiously. "I can tell its gender by this, thing here it is called a Pokédex basically this thing is a computer of information. Here is an example of how it works" boy pointed the Pokédex to Jolteon. Almost immediately a computerized voice filled the room, Jolteon's cell generate a low level of is amplified by the static electricity in its can accumulate negative ions in the atmosphere to 10,000 volts of lightning.

"Where the hell can I get something like this?!" Cried out Tony in disbelief. Electro gave him a growl, "Stop interrupting Stark, can't you see he doesn't like being loud noises?!" snapped Maria. As soon as Maria said that, Electro came up to her and sniffed her curiously. Then without warning he jumped onto Maria's lap...


	3. Meet the team

Everybody stood still watching how Maria would react. Her reaction was jumpy, her eyes widen slightly in both shock and fear. Nobody noticed that the elevator had opened. Revealing a cheery but tired, Clint. He started walking to the group. "Hi guys can someone explain to me... What's going on?" Asked Clint. Everybody simultaneously turned around to face him. "Who's the kid?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Bruce was the first one to answer.

"Long story but this is Alby." Bruce gestured with his hand to Alby. "Is that a Jolteon?" Asked Clint, pointing at were Electro sat on Agent Hill's lap."Yep Electro get off her " Alby replied. "Why don't I explain it to you what happen?" Asked Tony.

**15 minutes later...**

"Wow some shit you've been there. On another subject when can we see you other Pokemon?" Asked Clint eagerly. "Yeah I would be happy to so you them but we needed more space because some of them are pretty big." Replied Alby.

"May I suggest that we go to the training field." Steve asked. Everyone decided that the field was big enough,without question they all followed Steve. The field was enormous, with grass everywhere. "Can I ask why this field is that big?" Asked Alby with a raised eyebrow. "This is one of our landing pad for the hellicarriers and for testing our new agents abilities in the field." Explained Maria. "Fair enough let's get to it." Replied Alby. He pulled out his five remaining pokéballs, pressing their centre button.

White beams of light touch the ground forming white silhouettes. Once the light faded away Pokemon of various forms stood there. One was a dinosaur of resemblance, a frog like ninja thing, a wolf like creature wearing shorts, a big eagle like thing, and the last but not lest the weird lion. This here is Raz the Tyrantrum, Alby pointed to the Dinosaur. The next is Ninja a Greeninja. Next we have Seth a Lucario, The bird is Captain a braviary, and lastly Ember the Pyroar.

Everyone (except Alby)was staring at how large Raz stood. Raz's eyes shifted nervously at all the people staring at him. Seth stretched up and patted his paw reassuringly on Raz's ankle. "It's okay big guy" soothed a deep voice. Everyone (exept for Alby) eyes widen in surprise. Alby rubbed the back of his head foolishly "I forgot to mention that Seth has the ability to communicate using telepathy. "incredible" muttered Bruce with Awe. "That's not the slightest bit alarming." Stammered Steve. Tony how ever rolled his eyes "Rogers man up you've been through Worse" smirked Tony sarcastically, "Yeah I have." Steve snorted.

"Tony stop being a dick." Seth said with a glare. "Did you just heard what he said to me?! Why that little..." Tony stated as he bursted with anger. "Maybe" replied Steve with a grin. "Hey kid what does Alby stand for" asked Clint with a nudge to the shoulder. "It stands for Albert, but my mum calls me Alby. Alby facial features fell for a second. "Don't worry kid we'll get you home." Clint reassured with a gently pat on the back. The sun was slowly descending behind the trees,in shades of light oranges,pinks, and purples giving off a warm glow. "Yeah, I hope so too." Whispered Alby sadly.

**In** **the Kalos region outside Pokemon Village **

"Sir we have located it, sending coordinates back to headquarters." an Admin stated with a serious monotone, into his com. Almost immediately a voice replied. "Don't approach it's cave only locate it from a distance. otherwise you will ruin the mission! I want you and your team to keep alert if anyone come near here knock them out. Understand?"

"Sir yes Sir" the Admin replied. "Five of you go in survey the area report back in seven minutes, if you see the cave. Report back immediately." Directed the Admin. Five of them scurried off, leaving about thirty of the grunts there. Even before the minutes where up one grunt came running back with a grin plastered on his face. "Southwest of here, fifty to sixty miles. But there water where we have to cross." He stated then saluted. "Excellent job Grunt?" Replied the Admin.

"Two hundred and one." Said Grunt two hundred and one. The Admin then looked up into the sky spying a black helicopter, slowly descending through the trees. It landed loadly several metres away from them, the roaring engine began to die down slowly. When the helicopter blades, slowed in its rotations. The sleek black door slide open revealing a man with wild spiky red hair that resembled a lion's mane, with piercing blue eyes. He wore a black suit lined with orange around the sides.

"Admin twenty one take these force field balls and fly them around the cave. Scatter them so it can escape." Commanded Lysandre. Admin twenty one launched them into the sky, with his Holo Caster he flew the balls into a octagon formation towards the cave. Lysandre entered the hidden village a single dark thought brewed within him. _You won't be free for long Mewtwo. _

_**So thier you have it. please review. **_


	4. In harm's way

Lysandre hastily made his way towards the stream were he had to cross. Looking up he could see the force field balls were activated. Lysandre smiled to himself praising his cleverness. Once he was over the first stream he made his way vertically over the other. When Lysandre was nearing the entrance he was stopped by an ace trainer. This ace trainer was in charge of protecting the cave from outsiders, they quickly launched into a battle. Lysandre's opponent sent out a Lucario, Lysandre choiced to sent out his Mienshao. "Lucario use sword dance" commanded its trainer. Blue light came rising of Lucario's body. "Use focus blast" pointed Lysandre. Mienshao paws started forming a blue sphere the size of large watermelon, then released this mass of energy on Lucario.

Lucario stumbled back from the massive impact he had taken. Making a dent into the cave wall, when the smoke cleared Lucario looked badly bruised he tried to get back on his feet. But he was to tired to continue, then without warning he fainted. He trainer simple returned him to his pokeball, his head hung with disappointment. "Go ahead I've nothing to do here." sighed the ace trainer. "Ahh this where you're wrong my friend!" Lysandre laughed menacelly. Before the ace trainer could responded he was knocked out cold, by a by a haunter using hyponosis. Turning around Lysandre spotted a grunt returning his Pokemon. He nodded courteously to the grunt,"make sure he stays asleep" commanded Lysandre.

"Yes sir" replied the Grunt. Without a moment of hesitation Lysandre entered the cave. His eyes took sometime to adjust to the poor lighting in the cave. When they did he saw a large humaniod figure with its eyes shut, levitating off the ground. Without warning the creature's eye snapped open glaring harshly at Lysandre. "What are you doing here?!" A sinister feminine voice demanded. Lysandre simply sent out his Pyroar and Honchkrow,

"I suggest you leave now before something bad happens." Directed Mewtwo harshly. Lysandre just laughed hysterically, his eyes glitch with madness. "Fine have it your way!" Spat Mewtwo, as it's unleashed phycho cut on the two. Just before it hit them a blue dome appeared infront of them, there was smoke from the impact, once it cleared the blue dome disappeared. "Pyroar use flame charge and honchorow use dark pulse." Shouted Lysandre, Pyroar's body instantly was covered in flames then it charged full speed at its opponent, hitting it straight in the stomach making Mewtwo slam back into the wall from the impact. When the smoke vanished, mewtwo swiftly got back on its feet, only to be pushed back by dark pulse, by the time mewtwo got back up its had cuts on its chest to waist area. "I suggest you back down now Mewtwo" smirked Lysandre triumphantly. "I've gone easy on you, but now this is going too far..." Muttered Mewtwo as its released a powerful confusion attack, on both Pokemon. This attack made them both faint instantaneously.

Lysandre eyes widen with surprise at seeing how one powerful attack manage to faint his high level Pokemon. His eyes switch to fascination and then to awe, shaking his head. "You're more than I bargained for" he stated before releasing his final Pokemon Mienshoa and Gyarados. "Mienshoa use poison jab and Gyarados use bite" before both them could attack Mewtwo unleashed a Phychic, making them both faint were they stood. "What power you possess" whispered Lysandre, as he returned his beaten team. Before Mewtwo could respond a master ball hit it's chest draining it in white light. The ball slowly shaked once, then twice, then a third. After that a loud click was heard, at first Lysadre couldn't believe he caught Mewtwo.

He only believe he caught it when he released from it's confinement, "The reason I've caught you is because with your power, I can harness it to make a portal to a new dimension." explained Lysandre to Mewtwo. "I don't care what you do as long as I'm not your lab rat" hissed Mewtwo.

**Back at the Team Flare HQ**

The new portal generator had a new engine that could hold up about 100000 of power enough to sustain an open portal for 14 minutes. The scientists end up not using Mewtwo power, because they figure it was better, not to start a war with such a powerful Pokemon that could destroy them in a matter of seconds. Instead they uses about 6 dozen electabuzz to generate that much electricity, (and harnessing the stolen energy from the power plant) Final they had open the portal again revealing the Stark tower. Lysandre and about 28 Grunts, and four admin stepped inside the gate way and came tumbling through the new dimension into Central Park.

**Avengers tower**

Alby woke up breathing heavily from dreaming that he was still homeless, but relaxed as soon as he felt the bed under him. Looking at the bed stand he saw his pokéballs laying neatly arranged into a pentagon shape. When he found Seth's ball he released him. With just a glance Seth knew what he had to do, Seth rubbed Alby's back in reassurance. Ably started taking deep breathes to calm himself down. "Alby I sense something powerful nearby you might want to raise the alarm" Seth said uneasily. "Jarvis please alert Tony urgently to come here immediately."

The AI informed that Alby that Tony would be here in about 8 minutes. Quickly Alby through a hoodie on his head, and combed his hair. " what's wrong kid?" Tony asked. "I just picked up a strong aura nearby" replied Seth, Tony for a second looked surprised but then remembered that Seth could talk. Before Tony could ask his Shield alarm went off. Picking it up, he could hear someone "no time to explain but a man and his friends are attacking buildings with creatures that resemble animals, bring the boy and his Pokemon along. Will debrief you at the scene." Directed agent Hill.

"On it Avengers assemble! Oh kid your coming with us bring your Pokemon." Stated Tony in a business like tone.

Author's note since I go back to school tomorrow I won't be updating as frequently, I'm so pumped for age of Ultron it comes out in two days. Fangirling ㈳8


	5. Wrong move man!

The arrived at the scene, but they were not the only ones as a swarm of agents were scattered around the park with their guns out. Scattered among the crowd of agents was a familiar face, "Agent Hill give us the run down" yelled Tony. Maria beckoned them to come closer. "It's seems that a gang of people with Pokemon are terrorising the park." At that moment a man was spotted coming out into the clearing with a Mienshoa. "Sir put your hands behind your head or I'll shoot!" Commanded a nearby agent. Lysandre smiled menacingly, he mouthed something inaudible to them. Mieshoa leaped forward towards the agent, Clint at that moment fired an stunning arrow toward the creature. Hitting the mieshoa in the air made its movement sloppy making it plumbing towards the ground. Iron man with blinding speed grabbed Lysandre by the back of his neck.

"Game over lion boy." Spat Tony, as he threw him roughly on the ground, an agent quickly secured handcuffs on him. Tony flew towards the trees were he caught glimpses of orange. Tony's suit slammed down into the clearing, scaring the hell out of the Grunts and Admins. "Put your hands up to where I can see them or there is going to a lot of blood" demanded Tony. "Why should we surrender to you?! Tin man?!" snarled a grunt.

Tony didn't respond he simply blast the man with repulser that knocked him unconscious, making him stumble to the ground. (He would later wake and have a light concussion) "Anyone else?" Tony asked. The remaining team flare put their hands up slowly. The agents had now arrived and were slamming handcuffs to the people in orange. Once they were all handcuffed the agents were going through thier pockets to obtain the pokéballs. They headed for the back to the avengers tower. Team flare was put in holding cells for the time being.

Tony, Bruce, and Clint that afternoon had a mission in Sokovia which was to obtain Loki's Sceptre there they would meet Natasha and Thor. They stormed the Hydra base with little difficulty, what they did not expect to come face-to-face with superpowered human beings. But in the end they were to returned to the tower with Loki's Sceptre.

As always Tony had to examine the sceptre what he found was something amazing, "Bruce I think you might want to see this" awed Tony. Bruce reluctantly wonder over to him. "yeah what?" asked Bruce with confusion. Tony had up loaded a large blue hologram next to it was another hologram not quite as large which was orange and it was Jarvis. "Well it's a very advance program and I thought we could..." Started Tony. "Absolutely not!" Bruce stated. But in the end he gave way, and Tony managed to make an evil killing machine to destroy all of humanity.

Scene skip to holding cells

"what the hell is going on up there?" Muttered a grunt.

There was a loud clang of metal then came footsteps. A shadow emerged of a person came, but as it stepped out they could clearly see it was a robot. Then an eerie masculine voice escape it's lips, "I am Ultron I will set you free on one condition." "What is it then?!" Snapped Lysandre. "We destroy the avengers"

"Deal" smile Lysandre with a glitch of madness in his eyes.


End file.
